Bearings are conventionally made of stainless steel, provided with balls also made of steel. They are frequently used in all kinds of machines and industries for different purposes.
The majority of movable elements require the utilization of bearings which must be greased often besides requiring several maintenance steps in order to provide the minimum friction action.